


Ten

by notjustmom



Series: Mirrors [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: After John is rescued from a kidnapping...in this bit, they are mirrors of each other...





	Ten

"I'm sorry."

Sherlock pulled away just enough so he could look into John's eyes. "Why are you apologizing? It took me far too long to find you, I should have known not to leave you, I should have known the text was a ruse -" he took a breath as he watched John's eyes begin to close. "Damn, I'm sorry - you must be exhausted -"

"Bath, please?"

Sherlock kissed his forehead then helped John to the bathroom and sat him on the edge of the tub. "Bubbles?"

John sighed and nodded, as Sherlock turned on the taps and added the lavender gel, and watched for a long moment as the tub began to fill with bubbles.

"Sherlock?"

"Hmmm - yeah - let me help." Sherlock knelt down and removed John's shoes and socks, looking up when he felt John's fingers in his hair. 

"I'm sorry, because I was beginning to think you weren't going to find me - I'm sorry I doubted you." John whispered softly as he brushed Sherlock's hair out of his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"Lets just get you undressed? Can you raise your arms?"

John shook his head and his shoulders slumped lower. Sherlock sighed and gently worked the tattered and muddied jumper from John and threw it into the hallway. He turned back and took a deep breath as he saw the bruises on John's shoulders. He touched them lightly with his fingertips, then kissed them, as if trying to erase them. "Sher-" John whispered.

"I -"

"Water?"

"Right." Sherlock got up with a groan and turned the taps off, then helped John to his feet, and gingerly removed John's trousers and pants. He kissed John's forehead again and quickly undressed, a smile slowly gracing his sharp features as he watched John's appreciation grow as each layer was discarded.

"I've missed you."

"It's only been 24 hours - sorry, bit not good -"

"Can't help it, I've grown accustomed to -"

Sherlock wrapped his long hands into John's silvering hair and kissed him soundly but a bit cautiously.

"Accustomed to?" He whispered, as he nuzzled John's neck.

"You. Being there, for me, with me - I just missed being able to touch you, hear you, smell you -"

Sherlock sighed as he helped John into the tub, then slid behind him. "Lean back, John. I have you."

John leaned back carefully against Sherlock's chest, sighing as he felt Sherlock's strong arms wrap around him. "I know."


End file.
